Always- secondary scenario
by JAGlover5
Summary: my take on an alternate ending to the rooftop scene in Always. I don't own them, just borrowing them. please review!


This fanfic is set during the episode "Always" at first. It starts where she is hanging off of the roof, calling and hoping for Castle to save her like he always seems to do.

 **"Castle!" Kate screamed, hoping he was running across the rooftop to save her life once again.**

 **But this time, no one responded. She struggled, kicking the wall, trying to get her feet on something** **besides air. There was nothing to stand on, nothing to hold herself up on, no where to go but 25 stories down to her death.**

 **"God! Not like this!...Not like this." The tears welling up in her eyes made it difficult to see. Suddenly, her right hand slipped off the ledge of the building, directing her eyes to the ground below her. Thinking she was going to fall, she cried out.**

 **"Nooo! Come on! Not like this!"**

 **Before she knew it, she was down to three fingers holding all of maybe 145 pounds up. Dangling from the side of the roof. Had someone seen her? Had they called 911? Could she be saved this time?**

 **"Cassstlee pleaseeee!" Kate was desperate.**

 **And then, the inevitable. She slipped. She was falling through the air. It felt like forever. But all she could think about was what could've been with Castle. What they could've had together.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Rick was standing in his office, staring at the tassle from Alexis's graduation cap. His phone rang, the caller ID read "12th Precinct". He declined the call. Not even a minute later his phone rang again. This time the caller ID read "Esposito". He hesitated but finally answered the phone.**

 **"Castle." He said with a firm, angry tone.**

 **Esposito was crying on the other line. Castle instantly became worried.**

 **"What's going on Javier?!" He said anxiously and nervously. "Javier!"**

 **"Castle, you need to come down to the 12th. Something has happened" Esposito started crying again. He heard the line go dead.**

 **Rick didn't even wait for the elevator, he ran up the stairs and burst through the door and ran to Esposito's desk where everyone was standing. Lanie and Jenny were hugging each other and crying. Ryan and Esposito's eyes were red. But someone was missing. Beckett.**

 **"Where's Beckett?!" Rick screamed. Everyone started crying again, and now Rick joined in.**

 **"What happened? Is she dead?" Castle said while he was crying.**

 **"We tracked down Maddox's place. Beckett and I went alone. We found what Maddox took from Montgomery's house and we were on our way out to call for backup when Maddox knocked me out and Beckett chased him to the roof." Espo stopped for a second to catch his breath. He had been crying so much he was winded. "Apparently there was a scuffle and Maddox threw Beck...Beckett over the...side!" Everyone was crying so hard they were coughing. Castle had slid his back down the wall and was sitting on the floor. Lanie walked over and sat down next to him**

 **"I know honey!" Lanie tried consoling him but it wasn't working.**

 **"Has anyone called Jim?" Castle asked between coughs.**

 **"Gates is on the phone with him now." Ryan replied.**

 **Castle had calmed down enough to squeak out a question.**

 **"Lanie...did she suffer?" Castle said as he stood up, then turned to help Lanie up.**

 **"No honey. She fell 25 stories. She died instantly." Lanie was bawling by now.**

 **Just then Jim Beckett walked in the room. His eyes were red and puffy.**

 **"Rick?" Jim called. "Rick, was she working on her mother's case?! Is that what got her killed?"**

 **Rick began to cry again.**

 **"Yes sir, I believe so." Rick answered while looking at the floor.**

 **"Look at me, Rick. This is not your fault." Jim said as he gave him a hug.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Rick was laying in bed, asleep when he heard his better half scream out. Kate was lying there next to him. She was jerking around as though she was trying to get away from someone. Ever since she had been shot, her PTSD symptoms were noticable and frequent. Rick leaned over and rested his hand on her shoulder.**

 **"Kate, honey wake up." He said gingerly. "Kate".**

 **She sat up quickly. She was crying. Rick sat up and held her tight.**

 **"It's okay honey. You are safe. What happened this time?" He said trying to comfort her.**

 **"You remember when M..M..Maddox threw me off the rooftop and R..Ryan saved me.? Well, this time... he d.d..didn't! I died and everyone was at the p..p...precinct crying because I was gone!" She was crying histerically now and even Rick shed a tear as he pulled her closer.**

 **/**

 **/**


End file.
